


Squirm

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba wants to be filled up; Kyoutani likes watching him squirm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirm

**Author's Note:**

> A SASO fill written for [this visual prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5126430#cmt5126430).
> 
> Also, it's 16/6 or 6/16, whichever way you write the date, so: happy kyouhaba day!

"You look so good, just like this," Kyoutani murmurs, swallowing hard. 

Yahaba whines, low and needy, spreading his knees a little on the bed. He rests his head on his arms, pushing his ass out, and his cock is already leaking thick drops of precome. He reaches back with a hand, not fingering himself but teasing his entrance, moaning softly, and Kyoutani knows that it's meant to urge him on. 

It's working. 

Yahaba is impatient, and Kyoutani can't really blame him. It's been a long day, and Yahaba has been wearing his plug for most of it. Kyoutani still remembers the filthy promises he made to Yahaba that morning when working the plug into him. He's certain that Yahaba remembers too, and is planning on holding Kyoutani to every single one. The plug is sitting on the bedside table and Kyoutani knows that he could easily cross the room, kneel behind Yahaba and slide his fingers in, to the last knuckle. He's promised as much to Yahaba already. It's just that he's enjoying the view a little too much to move just yet. 

"Are you just going to stand there and watch?" Yahaba grits out, his voice tight with arousal and impatience. "I need your hands on me, Kentarou. You promised me that you'd wreck me. Don't disappoint me, now."

"I won't," Kyoutani says, his voice coming out a little rough. He walks over to the bed, settling behind Yahaba. He can feel the way Yahaba shivers at the brush of Kyoutani's pants against his bare legs, like he's remembering just how exposed he is. He spreads Yahaba open with one hand, reaching for the lube with the other. "Trust me, I won't."

He waits until the lube has warmed a little, before pushing two fingers into Yahaba at once. With a soft sigh, Yahaba shifts, trying to bear back on Kyoutani's fingers, to get them deeper. He exhales softly when they're all the way in, but he's not satisfied just yet and Kyoutani can tell. 

"You want more, huh," Kyoutani murmurs, and it's not a question, when he already knows what the answer is going to be. He pulls his fingers out, then presses three into him. 

The plug has stretched Yahaba so nicely that even three of Kyoutani's fingers in without very much resistance. He avoids Yahaba's prostate for now, because that comes later. Right now, he knows that Yahaba just wants to be filled up and after all, Kyoutani _did_ promise exactly that. 

He picks up one of their vibrators, from where it's sitting on the bedside table. It's thick and textured, and Yahaba's favourite of their collection. Kyoutani keeps it off for now, getting it nice and slick before slowly pushing it into Yahaba, inch by inch, until it's all the way in. Yahaba lets out a soft, satisfied hum, lying against the bed with only his ass in the air. Kyoutani rubs his thumb along the edge of vibrator, teasing Yahaba's entrance just enough to earn him another whine.

"Do you want me to turn it on?" he asks, and Yahaba nods eagerly, fingers gripping onto the bedsheets as he braces himself for it.

Kyoutani starts it at its lowest setting, but even that's enough to have Yahaba grunting, trying to push back against it. From experience, Kyoutani knows that the vibrations are enough to feel good, but not enough to actually push Yahaba towards orgasm. It's pleasant in small amounts, but it can quickly turn frustrating, and Kyoutani waits until he can see the tension building in Yahaba's shoulders before he puts it on its next highest setting.

"Oh," Yahaba gasps out, jerking with surprise. It's firmer now, and it still might not be enough to have Yahaba orgasming on his own, but there are five more speeds to go through. 

Kyoutani isn't patient enough to slowly go through all of them one by one. He skips straight to the fourth setting, and Yahaba cries out loudly, clutching tightly at the bedsheets. His hips jerk, and he grunts quietly.

"More," Yahaba begs. "Highest setting. Please."

"Greedy," Kyoutani murmurs fondly, resting a hand on Yahaba's back. He gives Yahaba what he wants, palming at himself through his pants. 

Yahaba's moans rise in pitch and he writhes against the bed. His cock hangs heavily between his legs, and Kyoutani reaches for it, stroking.

"Fuck, Kentarou— _Kentarou_ —!" Yahaba can only chant his name, getting closer and closer to coming.

Kyoutani turns the vibrator off entirely, and it leaves Yahaba disoriented for a moment, before he's whimpering and cursing Kyoutani out breathlessly. 

"I hate you, I hate you," Yahaba gasps out, trying to thrust into Kyoutani's hand, growling in frustration when he moves it away. "Kentarou, please, I'll do anything."

"I know you would," Kyoutani replies softly, slowly pulling the vibrator out. He slides three of his fingers into Yahaba again, temped to try for a fourth as well. Yahaba could probably take it. He's taken Kyoutani's fist before. "Just need you to hold on for me, okay? I'm going to fuck you soon, but I'm going to keep you nice and full until then, I promise."

The next toy that Kyoutani moves onto is a dildo, thicker than the vibrator he was just using. It's too big to fuck Yahaba with properly, but he uses it for situations like these. It's good at satisfying Yahaba's need to be filled up, and perhaps someday they can take the time to work Yahaba up to actually being fucked by it, but that's going to have to wait. 

"Good?" Kyoutani asks, pressing his hand against the base of the dildo, and Yahaba hums in reply, still sounding a little impatient. "Just give me a minute."

He gets off the bed, pulling his clothes off. He's leaking into his boxers, just from watching Yahaba squirm. He picks up the lube, squeezing some out into his hand and stroking himself. 

"Yes," Yahaba gasps, as Kyoutani gets on the bed again. "Come on, come on." 

"So impatient, Shigeru," Kyoutani murmurs with a grin, stroking his fingers through Yahaba's hair, holding his head down against the mattress. He uses his other hand to pull the dildo out carefully, dropping it on the bed beside them. 

He sinks into Yahaba leaning over him and pressing him into the mattress. He thrusts once, feeling the bed bounce beneath them, and Yahaba moans, desperate and needy. 

"Shh," Kyoutani whispers, before Yahaba can urge him to do it again, "I know." 

"Don't stop until you've come too," Yahaba tells him, "like we talked about."

"Yeah." Leaning forward, Kyoutani kisses the nape of Yahaba's neck. "Got it."

With that, he fucks Yahaba hard. He doesn't bother building up to it, when he knows that Yahaba is already so close. There's no real finesse to Kyoutani's thrusts right now, but neither of them really care about that. Yahaba is clawing at the sheets desperately, moaning louder and louder until he's finally coming all over himself and the spare sheet they put down. Kyoutani doesn't slow down. Now that he's made Yahaba come, he can focus on himself. Yahaba is so hot and tight around him that Kyoutani doubts it's going to take very much anyway. 

Beneath him, Yahaba whimpers at the oversensitivity, but whines louder when Kyoutani makes any sign of slowing down. They have safeword, in case Yahaba really does want Kyoutani to stop, but he doesn't use it. Instead, he writhes and whimpers and Kyoutani thrusts even harder, fucking into him so hard that his thighs are burning with it. They're both slippery with sweat and come and lube, and there are tears at the corners of Yahaba's eyes. 

"Shigeru," Kyoutani grunts out in warning, just before he comes. He buries himself in Yahaba, trembling and moaning as his cock pulses with it, coming harder than he has in a long time. He's panting as he pulls out of Yahaba, slow and gentle. 

Reaching behind him, Yahaba spreads himself open, moaning softly at the trickle of come down his thigh. Kyoutani leans in to lap it up, kissing his way up the back of Yahaba's leg. He pushes his tongue into Yahaba, tasting himself. 

Yahaba laughs, low and exhausted. Kyoutani pushes his tongue deeper this time, and Yahaba jerks, laughter trailing off into a sharp gasp. 

"Can you reach your water?" Kyoutani asks, and Yahaba nods, picking the bottle up from where it's sitting beside the pillow. He props himself up so that he can drink from it, and Kyoutani settles on the bed beside him, drinking from his bottle too. 

"That was really good," Yahaba murmurs, nuzzling against Kyoutani. 

"I like the part where I watch you squirm the best," Kyoutani replies, grinning. He pulls Yahaba closer, kissing his forehead. "We'll clean up soon, okay?"

"Mhmm," Yahaba replies, already shutting his eyes. 

Kyoutani lies there, listening to the way Yahaba's breathing evens out, already planning how to make things even better for next time.


End file.
